Girl
by TheRandomFandomGirl
Summary: On an average hunting trip, Merlin, Arthur and the Knights are kidnapped by a mysterious hooded figure who has a very suprising past, they just need to figure out who she is. Because of course, she's lost her memory. Rated for safety. OC.
1. Again as usual

**AN-Yay second fic! Umm I've been thinging of this storyline for ages, even before I first discovered the wonder of fanfiction. :) So here you go and I hope you enjoy! Be careful though, Gwaine is here... O_o**

**I don't own Merlin. It's fairly safe to say that I never will.**

* * *

><p>They were hunting.<p>

Again.

Still.

As always.

Merlin had no idea why all young men except him were obsessed with shooting innocent defenceless animals. It wasn't even their cuteness that bothered him. It was the fact that it was _boring_. They hardly ever caught anything anyway, and if they did, it was usually only a couple of squirrels. Yes he knew they were small, fast and hard to get, but they weren't even going to be big enough for the smallest of meals. Merlin sighed.

"Awwww. Is poor wickle Merlin tired?" Gwaine jested. "We've only just begun! It's only been five hours! I heard you didn't like hunting, but I thought you were the optimist!" He laughed. Yup, drunk for sure.

Again.

Still.

As always.

" _Mer_lin here probably doesn't like the idea of us killing his kin. You know, they're both so sweet and innocent," Arthur mocked, making kissy faces.

Merlin grimaced. The Knights laughed. Arthur looked proud. Gwaine laughed so hard he fell off his horse.

Again.

As they were used to this, they usually would have rode on, and Gwaine would have caught up soon enough. Good his horse is so patient. However the Knight in question was in the dirt making strange noises that couldn't be even vaguely classed as normal. So they went to check if he was alright.

As it turned out, he was laughing.

Again.

Still.

Drunk.

As always.

They all groaned and went on.

* * *

><p>By the time that Gwaine had caught up(and sobered up), they had still caught nothing.<p>

Again.

Still.

As always.

Yes, you get the point.

Of course, now Merlin wasn't the only one who was bored. Everyone was, that was, except Arthur. When his Knights began complaining about how they wanting to go back to Camelot, he simply went on and on about how humiliating it would be if they came back with no meat for the Royal Butcher and Kitchens. Which was ridiculous as when Mary the Head Cook found out that they were hunting, she told them not to take it to her as she had more than enough meat from the last hundered odd times they had been hunting! Still, Arthur was Arthur, and no matter what he was always too proud for his own good.

_Probably just wants to impress Gwen. _

But then Merlin noticed movement in the trees.

_Good. The sooner we get something, the sooner we get to go home._

_"_Shhh! Look! In the tree's!" Merlin gestured to his friends to look at the young deer. They all dismounted and artfully sneaked around the prey, encircling it. Arthur nodded at the Kights and held up three fingers. Plan three.

However before the any Knights had even thought about sending the responding signal, the young doe collapsed, dead. Something stuck out of it's eye.

"Alright! Nice shot, but who did it, what happened to the plan!" Arthur didn't like to be disobeyed, let alone ignored completely. Everyone looked around, no one claimed the kill.

"Arthur..." Merlin noticed somthing. Something not quite right, he was no expert on weaponry, but he'd spent enough time in the armoury polishing... armor, to know what things were.

"That's not a bolt..." Because it wasn't.

Sticking out the eye was an arrow.

All the Knights had crossbows.

So did Arthur.

So who had shot the doe?

Merlin turned around to find Arthur and the Knights tied to a tree.

"Wha-"

All of a sudden they all became frantic, trying to tell their accomplice somthing. Merlin couldn't make it out. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that something was behind him...

And in less than a second, he joined them. He didn't even know what had happened.

The pieces of cloth covering his mouth smelt strange.

Funny.

The last thing he could remember was a darkly cloaked figure bending over and hissing to Arthur.

"And to answer your question, _I _shot it," The mysterious hooded figure stood.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reveiw... I'll update soon, this is likely to be quite long<strong>


	2. Elen

**AN-Second chapter. sorry it took such a long time, I desperately wanted it to be longer. Just wondering but are my reveiwers confused?**

**I really don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>When Merlin next awoke, he was tied to another tree. Of course. And of course he was the one sharing a tree with Gwaine and his Royal Pratness.<p>

"I see you're finally awake, _Mer_lin." whispered Arthur.

Why was he such a prat?

Behind another tree, just opposite from them all, was the figure leaning against the old oak and sharpening a sword. Now Merlin had the chance to get a proper look at them, he realised that their captor was quite short, not small exactly, but not the size of a fully grown adult...

"Who is it?" Merlin hissed to Arthur, slightly disturbed from the quietness of this person.

"Goodness knows, they won't turn around. Won't even talk."

Gwaine was listening, but he was confused that his two friends didn't just do the obvious thing. He looked to a nearby tree where Percival, Leon, and Elyan were tied up. Gwaine nodded to Elyan and they both grinned.

"So who are you?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, you're pretty skilled, especially as you managed to defeat the Knights of Camelot.", Elyan piped up, still with that stupid grin on his face.

The others stared at them in amazement. Arthur would never admit it, but he secretly thought asking was a better plan than just sitting there, wondering. He may have even said that he found them quite clever, that was, until he saw the look on their faces. Clearly, they found this a very amusing joke. However Arthur did not agree.

The figure turned around.

Gwaine and Elyan's bemused faces vanished.

As it turned out, their captor was a young girl, around thirteen years old. She had dark brown hair, almost black, that reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same colour with flecks of gold within. She was tall, slim, but at the same time she had a very strong build. Although she was young, she held herself in such a way that you couldn't help but to fear her.

The men gaped.

She was a girl.

A child.

That had beaten them.

And without them even noticing! The Knights could feel Arthur's cold gaze upon them. He was _not _going to be happy.

"I don't understand what you quite mean by that." she said tartly. Her voice was strange. Quite deep, with an accent that couldn't quite be placed, though it sounded Northern. "But I'm glad that at least two of you have _some_ wits about you! At least you bothered asking rather than whispering." She shot a glare in Merlin and Arthur's direction, and Gwaine gave them a Morgana worthy smirk.

Arthur attempted to retake control by speaking up. Of course, he failed.

"Well it's a easy enough question! What is your name?"

"_Well,_ I don't see why it should concern you!" She replied stiffly

"Excuse me! I am Arthur Pendragon! Ruler of-"

"Huh! Please! I've heard that one before!"

As the shouting continued, Sir Leon murmured to Percival;

"And there I was thinking that Arthur had met his match when he met Merlin. Guess I was wrong."

Said manservant was with Gwaine and Elyan, trying to supress their laughs at their leader and their captor. When he seemed to have thought of something, he stopped. Before he could speak his idea however, the shouting stopped.

"LOOK WE'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" Arthur calmed himself, "Look. We'll take you to Camelot, you can't get much more real than that. I think my wife and subjects will know who I am."

"Arthur, we won't get back to Camelot today, the sun's setting."

Arthur groaned.

"Gwen's going to kill me!"

...o0O...oOo...O0o...

That night, all the Knights(and Arthur) had gone to sleep. Merlin found himself staring at the strange little girl, confused. Who was she?

"So if you are coming to Camelot with us, that means we shall have to know you name right? I mean, it's a little strange calling you 'the girl' all the time..." he said hopefully.

She prodded the flames of the dying fire with a stick.

"I don't know what it is to have a name."

She was stiff. Unable to open up. Merlin recognised that from himself. Fear. Though he was still suprised.

"You don't have a name?"

"No name. No memory. No life." The nameless girl laughed hollowly.

"No memory? No nothing?"

"Well that's what I said. I have a feeling I was right when I said you were the stupid one," she grunted.

Merlin muttered to himself, "Well Arthur would certainly agree," He glanced at the girl in front of him. What were they to call her? He then grinned.

"Well you need a name!"

She looked startled.

Seeing her confusion, Merlin continued.

"You see, we just have to think of one for you!" He was very proud of himself that he had managed to come up with such a brilliant and amazing plan.

The girl, still confused, blinked.

"Umm, so what am I to be called?"

"Yeah. It has to be a really good name because you'll have it the rest of your life. Let's see..." He looked like he was _excited_. The girl was convinced that she had landed herself with, not idiots, but madmen.

"I've got it! We'll call you Elen!" He grinned from ear to ear.

But as he grinned, somthing stirred inside of the newly named Elen. The name seemed so right, so..._familiar_. It felt right, like really it was her name anyway. Her name and her name alone. She wondered whether it mayby, just _mayby _it _had_ been her name. Before. But She didn't want her memories back. She was smart enough to know tht something awful must have happened for her to loose them. She had a life that she wasn't going to give up for one she'd hardly ever known. When she had first woke up that day so long ago, she was only four. Luckily...Well she wouldn't go in to to much detail when it came to her few memories, she might forget those.

"Elen?" She jumped with a start at the young man waving a hand infront of her face. She scowled. "Don't do that!"

"What? I'm sorry, I thought you had gone into a strange trance or something."

She growled. "I like to think."

"In the middle of our conversation?" The man (though he wasn't much older than a boy) raised his eyebrow in a more than slightly disturbing way. He grinned, learning that expression from Gaius had been hard, but it was worth it.

Elen was still disturbed. "W- Whatever!" She turned around in a huff.

Merlin was confused. When they first saw Elen, she was a nasty little- Anyway. After, when he had been talking to her earlier, she was, well, a little girl. Confused, kind. She had even offered to help with a few injuries and collecting firewood. Now she was the grumpiest person he had ever met!

_"I wonder just how many personalities she has?" _He mused.

"So how do you like the name Elen?"

She turned around, expression now softened.

"Yes I like it very much. Thank you. It- it feels right for me." She smiled, and so did Merlin. It seemed as if he'd see more of those personalities soon. She'd just changed completely in less than a second.

"Speaking of names, what's your's?"

"Merlin."

She grinned. "Like the bird. Tell me, I don't beleive there is a Knight called Merlin?"

They both laughed together. "No, unfortunatley for me I'm Arthur's manservant."

"Poor him."

They laughed again and the young girl thought of her new name.

_Elen_

* * *

><p>She looked at Merlin. He was different than most people. He was kind and understanding, but... there was something else. Elen could usually tell what people were thinking, but when she looked at him, it was like there was a barrier preventing her from entering that mind. She knew there was something he was hiding. She was curious and wanted to know. He seemed like such an honest, open kind person. What could secret could he possibly be hiding, that was that bad? Why did he hide it from 'Arthur'? King or not, they were most definately Master and Servant. But the way they acted towards each other showed that they were the best of friends either way. Elen didn't know much about friends, but she thought they may at least be open with each other.<p>

And she could tell that that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Five points:<strong>

**The underlined bit doesn't make sense yet but it will next chapter.**

**There is a reason for Elen being so strange with her personality.**

**Apparently Elen was a lady Knight in the legend, sorry if thats not right.**

**All mistakes are mine as I don't have spellcheck. I noticed I had a lot last chapter.**

**REVEIEW! :D**


End file.
